For vehicles traveling in the same lane and carrying compatible inter-vehicle communication devices, a visual blind spot is possible to a driver of a following vehicle if he/she drives too close to the preceding vehicle, even though the images captured by the preceding vehicle can be shared with the following vehicle in the same lane. The reason why the images captured by the preceding vehicle are usually helpless for the following drivers in promoting driving safety is that it is hard for them to interpret the driving condition in front of the preceding and his/her vehicle simultaneously. When a vehicle stays very close to it preceding vehicle because of traffic jam or any other reason, a collision is highly possible. A major reason for such a collision is mainly because, the driver does not have enough time to maneuver his/her vehicle not to hit the preceding vehicle while meeting any emergency situation of the preceding vehicles. Definitely, the limited naked-eye viewing range of the driver, further narrowed by the tiny spacing with the preceding vehicle (namely, broadening the visual blind spot of the driver), may also increase the possibility of such accident.
In the cooperative safety applications of active safety systems, in order to minimize collision possibilities, an inter-vehicle communication means is provided for enabling a host vehicle to receive the positioning data of neighboring vehicles. However, when the preceding vehicle is located exactly at a blind spot of the host vehicle, the driver of the host vehicle may still remain unaware of a system warning that foresees an immediate crisis. In a collision warning system of another vehicle using inter-vehicle communication means, information of any emergency braking of front vehicles can be passed on to the following vehicles so as to prevent the chain collision. In such a technique, the driver of the host vehicle is still questionable to react appropriately in time for the vehicle transmitting signals of emergency braking are not directly seen by the host vehicle. In another conventional monitoring system, a panoramic image generated by stitching a plurality of images captured by a plurality of cameras is introduced to replace the monitored image from a specific camera so as to let monitoring staff directly see the global view of a specific place. However, even though all the vehicles in the same lane are equipped with cameras and inter-vehicle communication devices, the innovative image stitching technique is not capable of eliminating the visual blind spots of the drivers.
Therefore, there is a need for a dynamic fusion method and device of images for compensating the above issues.